


Jack the Cat

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack is transformed into a cat?





	Jack the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Male/male graphic sex, angst. Please, if this kind of thing offends you, DO NOT read it.  


* * *

Part 1

On the planet P2X-3331

The strong cold wind and the ice-cold rain welcomed O'Neill as soon as the waving curtain of blue energy vanished behind him. Soaked to the skin and frozen in seconds he suppressed a swearword. The bad weather and the cold were going to wake his dormant arthritis. He quickly moved in the direction of SG-6 base camp set up about a kilometer from the Stargate, near the ruins of a town which had been abandoned for centuries. He found refuge inside the largest tent, where Daniel had already settled down with all his artifacts. He was disappointed not to find his lover there. Since he had left for an away mission on P3X-9042 a week earlier with SG-8 and a commando group of Tok'ra, he was dreaming continuously (day and night) of one thing: to be fucked hard and deep by his alpha male Daniel under a tent - as discreetly as possible. The colonel smiled blissfully and let out an enamored sigh,

"Oh Danny ... oh my adorable Danny..." 

He let out a 'Yippeeee!' He was so happy that his Danny was alive again, that he regained some of his memories - and among them those associated with their sincere, deep and intense love - and that they had become lovers again.

O'Neill left the tent and asked a soldier where was Doctor Jackson. The man answered him that this one made researches in the temple of Bastet which he had discovered two days ago, built at the top of the hill which was about five kilometers from there, on the West on the other side of the forest. The colonel headed in that direction.

* * *

Later, at the ruins of Bastet's temple

As soon as O'Neill saw Daniel, his heart began pounding with joy and he grinned again. The archaeologist was standing near a wall covered with engraved hieroglyphs, which the passage of time had more or less erased. A pencil in one hand and a notebook in the other, he was drawing what he saw and writing his translation notes. 

"My perfect, perfect archaeologist!" he said, sighing. 

Daniel was startled and gasped when he felt a kiss on the nape of his neck. He turned round and found himself in his lover's arms. Jack hugged his mate before kissing the other man's jaw line, stopping at his earlobe to nibble and tease with his tongue, then down his neck... The archaeologist moved back and afraid glanced around him, 

"Jack! Stop! Someone could see us!"

O'Neill smiled, 

"Relax Danny, there's no one in the vicinity. They're all back at the camp, we're alone."

Reassured Daniel sighed, leaned forward and then captured his partner's lips with his own in a bruising hungry kiss. He moaned with pleasure as the lips beneath his parted, inviting him inside. Soon the kiss deepened as the younger man explored his partner's mouth with abandon twisting his fingers into the graying hair, his body charged with the urgency to possess his lover. O'Neill moaned with pleasure too. He had imagined this moment so many times... He pressed himself closer to his lover and the two men melted into one another, kisses following one after the other in quick succession, each more perfect than the last. But eventually, the biological need for oxygen outweighed their mutual passion and O'Neill pulled his head back to suck in air... and felt the hardness against his thigh. Obviously he was not the only one benefiting from the caress of tongue against tongue. 

Daniel studied his lover's face. O'Neill's pupils had dilated so that they were totally brown. His cheeks were flushed and his lips bruised and kiss swollen. He smiled and breathed, 

"So beautiful," running a hand on the older man's left temple.

Suddenly he groaned deep in his throat as he felt O'Neill thrust against his thigh. Gazing at his mate with sultry eyes he said, 

"Jack I am so happy to see you again, I've missed you so much." He suddenly snaked his hand down towards O'Neill's groin and encircled the colonel's penis and gently squeezed and pulled until his Jack was completely hard. Daniel was now very turned on. He needed to make love to his Jack. He was deep within the grips of pure lust. He growled, 

"I want to make love to you Jack, now." 

The young archaeologist pointed his finger behind the colonel, and ordered the older man, 

"There is a room over there Jack, near the big tree, go there and undress. Give me two minutes to tidy up my belongings and then I will join you. I'm going to fuck you against the wall Jack, hard and deep! You won't be able to sit for at least five days! No go Jack!" O'Neill gritted his teeth, trying to stave off his need for release. It would be so embarrassing to come in his pants like a teenager. He grunted a "yes" and then headed off towards the tree. As he was in a hurry (he had been waiting to be taken like an animal for a week!), instead of avoiding the group of bushes, which occupied the center of the temple, he cut across them and suddenly uttered a shout of surprise when a bluish force field enveloped him. Through the thorny branches, the colonel noticed colored lights blinking then he heard metallic noises and trembled with fear this time. He had just activated some mechanism. 

"Oh crap!" he said and then cried out, "Dannyyy!" But soon his voice died in his throat as he disappeared from Daniel's view.

Daniel's heart was pounding in his chest with anguish and his throat was squeezed by fear as he ran into the group of bushes a couple of minutes later, carefully, watching where he stepped. He perceived suddenly the edge of a stony pedestal on which he recognized engraved hieroglyphs similar to those that he was studying on the south wall of the temple. He put one foot above, then both; when nothing happened he kept moving carefully pushing aside thorny branches, which scratched his hands. More and more frightened as he still couldn't see his lover, he called, 

"Jack! Where are you? Jack, answer me please ... Jack!" 

He gasped suddenly when he discovered a black and gray cat sat on its bottom in the middle of O'Neill's clothes, the colonel's dog tags around his hips. The archaeologist opened his eyes wide with bewilderment and stayed mouth gaped some moments by looking at the animal before croaking, 

"Jack? Is that you?" The cat meowed once and rubbed itself against Daniel's calves twice. "Can you understand me?" More meowing. "One meow for yes, two for no, Is that the code?" 

"Meow."

"Ohmigod!" Daniel breathed. He held the cat in his arms and hurried to leave the place where he was. Once back near the engraved wall which he studied earlier, Daniel sat down on his folding stool and looked at the cat straight in its eyes, shaking his head, totally amazed... "I just can't believe it... Jack, you're a cat."

"Meow."

Teal' c who had just entered the ruins of the temple said,

"You have found a cat Daniel Jackson." 

Daniel lifted 'Jack' in the air, in front of the Jaffa and said to him, 

"Not just any cat Teal'c; I think it's Jack; Jack has been transformed into a cat... thankfully his mind has remained intact." 

The big black man raised an eyebrow 'Spock style' then he approached the animal and looked at it attentively. 

"Are sure it is O'Neill?"

"Meow." The cat confirmed.

The archaeologist nodded his head, 

"Yes, I'm positive Teal'c. I found this cat sitting in the middle of a pile of Jack's clothes and he has his dog tags around his hips. Yes, it's Jack. No doubt."

Teal'c nodded his head in his turn looking as imperturbable as ever, 

"Do you know what happened to O'Neill, Daniel Jackson?" 

Daniel shook his head, 

"No Teal'c, I don't know what happened to him. The only thing I know is that Jack was standing in the middle of the bushes over there, when he shouted my name then one moment later, he had become a cat. There is a stony ring under the bushes carrying inscriptions in hieroglyphs maybe it hides some Goa'uld's device capable of transforming a man into a cat. Why anyone would want to do that, I have no clue."

Teal' c nodded his head again, fascinated, 

"It is indeed very strange Daniel Jackson. I suggest you return to the SGC with O' Neill I shall remain here and examine the stony ring." 

Daniel nodded his head again, 

"Okay, but pay attention Teal'c, otherwise you might also turn into a cat."

* * *

SGC later

Doctor Fraiser scratched the head of 'Jack' once her medical exam completed then she turned towards Daniel who was standing beside her.

"I'm not veterinarian naturally, but as a doctor, I can assert that this cat is in excellent health ... " She said. She smiled broadly when the animal rolled on the side so that she could caress the white fur of his stomach. Janet did it and added, 

"And he loves to be caressed..."

"Meow."

Daniel nodded his head. He got ready to say, 

"I know, especially around his stomach," when he suddenly realized that he was going to betray himself - his love affair with Jack had to remain secret if both (and especially Jack) didn't want to have grave troubles. 

"Yes, like all the cats I suppose." 

The door of the infirmary opened and General Hammond entered, followed by Major Carter. The old man exhaled a long resigned sigh and said, 

"Why am I not surprised?" 

Daniel embraced the cat.

Carter raised her hand, 

"Because the Colonel was once transformed into an old man, another time someone made an android at in his image, and the next someone made a clone of him - younger - and..."

Hammond lifted his hand to interrupt the enumeration, 

"Thank Major. Doctor how's the colonel? " 

Fraiser smiled, 

"He's in excellent health sir." 

The general nodded his head, 

"I am happy to hear it doctor. And as regards his psychological state?"

The smile of the CMO didn't disappear from her face, what reassured everybody. 

"Doctor Mackenzie has spoken with the colonel, If one can say that, the cat answered by mewing sir, one meow for yes, two for no. The colonel is irritated by what has happened to him sir and it's completely understandable, who wouldn't be in his place? And naturally he's very impatient to return to his normal self but he has a lot of faith in Daniel to find a solution to the problem. In brief General, the colonel is coping with his situation."

"Meow." The cat approved.

Hammond nodded his head again,

"Very good doctor, thank you, and keep me updated." 

The cat curled up against Daniel's chest and then rubbed its head there. Carter grinned and came to caress the cat between its ears then behind. Jack closed his eyes of pleasure and began purring. The major suddenly removed her hand of the head of the animal and amused asked the general, 

"Sir, I'd like to know if there's a risk of being court-martialed for caressing my superior officer behind his ears?"

Hammond smiled, as everyone in the room. He shook his bald head, 

"No Major there's no risk of that for caressing a cat, even if this cat has Colonel O'Neill's mind in its head."

The general became again serious and then he declared, 

"Colonel O'Neill is relieved of duty until he returns to normal. Major you're now in command of SG-1." He looked at Daniel and ordered, "Doctor Jackson and you Major go back to P2X-3331 and find a way to reverse what's happened as soon as possible." Then he left the infirmary.

* * *

On the planet P2X-3331 later

When Daniel, holding Jack in his arms, and Carter returned to the ruins of the Bastet's temple, they discovered Teal'c and Captain Nichols both standing near the wide circular stony ring, which was covered with inscriptions. Fascinated, the archaeologist and the scientist quickly approached it and observed it with an intense curiosity. The cat suddenly jumped to the ground and in two jumps was in the center of the circle, but nothing happened. Disappointed Jack spat and then let out a low meowing. Then the cat came back out of the circle to rub itself against Daniel's calves. The linguist took the animal in his arms again.

Daniel caressed Jack under his triangular head then said to him, 

"I'm sorry Jack but it would seem that it doesn't work that way." He looked up at Teal'c and said with a smile of appreciation, "Good work Teal'c! Thanks for removing the bushes." 

The Jaffa nodded, 

"Thank you Daniel Jackson, but I did not do this work alone, Captain Nichols helped me." 

The officer grinned, 

"These damned bushes resisted the flamethrower for a long time doctor! But after that, it didn't take us long to get rid of all the ashes."

The archaeologist nodded his head, 

"Good! Has anything happened here in my absence Teal'c? Did the archaeologists find anything interesting?" 

The Jaffa pointed towards something which was against the wall is, covered with a khaki canvas cover. 

"They did indeed, they discovered dozens of mummies of cats DanielJackson." 

Daniel nodded his head again, 

"It's not surprising. I expected it. The ancient Egyptians had a great respect for cats because they protected one of the main wealths of the country from rodents: the cereal reserves. After they died, they were mummified. This place conforms with Mastabas and other places where miscellaneous tombs were discovered as well as human mummies, that Egyptians were brought to this planet as slaves by the Goa'uld Bastet, doubtless to build this temple and the city which surrounded it." 

He circled the stony pedestal, tightening his grip on the cat in his arms, and caressing the head of the animal began to read the hieroglyphs. A moment later, he suddenly exclaimed, 

"Whoa! This is incredible!" Then crossing Carter's look of intense curiosity, he explained, "Everything is written here Sam! I'll summarize: an epidemic decimated the cats responsible of the protection of the grain lofts by killing the rodents, then the goddess Bastet used her powers to transform her slaves into cats so that there would be no famine in the town of Thabès..."

Carter shook her head, 

"Her powers huh? Probably some kind of Goa'uld device which is hidden under the pedestal which activates as soon as someone stands in the center where Bastet is represented. "There must be some kind of sensor..."

Daniel nodded his head, "

"Hmm. Regrettably there's nothing written on the pedestal to say if the transformation can be reversed. But I still haven't deciphered all of the inscriptions. There's still hope that Jack will return to himself again." Daniel scratched the head of the feline, which emitted a low mewing of distress.

Carter sighed sadly, 

"Poor Colonel."

Part 2

* * *

Later, at night

Daniel was frightened by the idea of never seeing his Jack again and couldn't sleep. He sat Indian style in front of his tent, not far from the small campfire. He exhaled a long sigh of defeat. He had deciphered all the inscriptions covering the walls of the temple and had found nothing about the turning of a person into a cat. He still had to examine the heap of fragments that SG-6 had piled up next to the temple's entrance. Maybe he would find something that could help his Jack, but he doubted it.

Plunged into dark thoughts, his heart constricted with anguish. On the verge of crying, the archaeologist absently played with the cat, shaking one of his boot laces at him. The animal lay on its back trying to catch it and when it succeeded, it nibbled the lace before loosening it to play again. When Teal'c came to sit down beside Daniel, the feline immediately stopped playing and purred with pleasure waving its tail as it headed towards the Jaffa who held a bowl containing a little milk. As soon as Teal'c put the bowl of milk on the ground, Jack crouched in front of the bowl and began lapping the delicious white liquid moving its tail from left to right more rapidly, satisfied.

Teal'c watched the cat lapping the milk for a moment then he raised his eyes towards Daniel and said to him, 

"Both Major Carter and myself have faith in you Daniel Jackson. You will find a way to help O'Neill." He looked again at the cat who had begun washing itself. "O'Neill himself has confidence in you Daniel Jackson, otherwise he would not eat, nor would play with you. You are going to succeed. "

Daniel looked at Teal'c and smiled, 

"It's kind of you to cheer me up Teal'c, and I need it a lot." 

He lifted Jack and placed him on his crossed legs. Unperturbed the cat continued to lick itself clean. Suddenly tears rolled down the young man's cheeks. The linguist could no longer fight to repress his fear that he might lose his lover. He immediately wiped his eyes with his handkerchief, and embarrassed he mumbled, 

"I'm sorry." 

The Jaffa nodded his head, 

"Do not be sorry Daniel Jackson. It is completely understandable that you are very worried for the man you love." 

Daniel stunned blinked twice, 

"The man I love?" he repeated. "How do you know that I'm in love with Jack? " He was suddenly afraid, "Is it so obvious?"

Teal'c noticed that the cat looked at him with curiosity, and remembered that the head of the animal contained the O' Neill's mind. 

He shook his head, and said, 

"No, it is not. But I - and I only be reassured - have noticed the loving looks and gentle touches between the two of you before your death and after Daniel Jackson. Do not worry, I have never spoken of this to anyone, and never I will, you have my word. I am aware that same sex relationships are strictly forbidden in your military. O'Neill would be court-martialed and sent to prison and you expelled of the Stargate program."

Daniel smiled reassuringly then placed his hand on his friends' shoulder and said, 

"Thank you Teal'c, you're a good friend."

"Meow." The cat approved, and then the feline came to rub itself against the arm of the big Jaffa to thank him.

* * *

The next morning

Daniel looked at the heap of fragments covered with hieroglyphs or with parts of hieroglyphs, that SG-6 had piled up next to the temple's entrance and let out a long sigh. A long and painful puzzle waited for him. But he wouldn't lose heart. The inscription, which could tell how to make Jack a man again, was in there, somewhere. He lowered his eyes and looked at the cat, which was lying on the ground near him, 'sphinx style' and he said, 

"You should go and catch some mice Jack! I'm afraid but it's going to take a while to find something, if I do."

The cat raised itself on its legs and came to rub itself against the calves of the archaeologist, purring aloud. Daniel bent over and caressed the head of the animal, 

"I love you too Jack. Go now! Have fun. And don't come back late, okay?"

"Meow."

The feline mewed once and quickly went away through the ruins of the temple. Daniel began his huge puzzle.

* * *

Much later

It was sunset when Jack wandered into the temple He was limping. The rain, dirtied with mud had soaked his fur and his right side, as well as his front legs were covered with blood. The seriously wounded animal crossed with difficulty what had formerly had been the main room of the temple and let out has long meow of distress when he saw a soldier approaching. The man perceived Jack and immediately used his radio to tell Doctor Jackson that Colonel O'Neill was seriously hurt, then he ran in the direction of the animal which had just collapsed in the middle of the stone circle. The soldier froze a few centimeters away from the edge and moved back carefully, not wanting to be transformed into ball fur himself. He gasped frightened when the Goa'uld device under the floor suddenly activated. The soldier used his radio again; this time to tell Major Carter what had happened was happening and then continued to tell her what was happening before his eyes...

Daniel, Teal' c and Carter arrived at the temple ten minutes later and rushed to be near their CO and friend. O'Neill was sprawled on his back on the grass beside the stone ring, dressed in his BDUs. The marine who had been watching what was happening said, 

"The cat collapsed in the centre of the stone ring, then found his human body after the device had activated, I carried the colonel over here then I protected him from the cold with my clothes."

Carter nodded with appreciation, 

"Good work, soldier!"

The man smiled, 

"Thank you ma'am."

The archaeologist knelt at his lover's side, his hand automatically reaching for the pulse at the older man's neck. He breathed an audible sigh of relief as he felt it bounding under his fingers. He then ran his shaking hands over O'Neill's body, searching for the wounds he had. He was relieved to discover that his wounds were quite superficial - for a human being. The cat would have died from them. 

"He's still alive!" he said, to his two best friends. "His wounds are superficial. If he's unconscious it's probably because he's totally exhausted." He beamed. "He's going to be okay!" 

Carter very intrigued looked at the stony ring and frowning she proposed, 

"It's possible that the device was designed to activate when ever a cat was hurt or sick to transform it back into a human being because it was those who lived here found it easier to look after a person than a cat. Once they'd been treated, the slave would become a feline again. " 

The archaeologist nodded, 

"It's very possible ... but frankly, I don't care. What's important, is our Jack is back!"

* * *

SGC infirmary, later

O'Neill eyelids fluttered. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Daniel, Carter and Teal'c standing next to him. The colonel glanced around, surprised to be alive and lying on one of the SGC infirmary beds... and he noticed with great relief that he was human again. He grinned, and let out a sigh, 

"Yessss I'm back!" tightening his right fist then said, "Hey Danny, Carter, T... I'm not dead. I'm human again. What happened?"

Daniel told his lover what happened, and then he asked, 

"What was it like being a cat?"

O'Neill smiled and answered, 

"It was kinda weird. I was conscious, I could understand everyone, but I was dominated by the reactions of a cat; to caresses, to milk, etc. I much prefer being a man, and I'm very very happy to be one again!" 

He saw agreement in Daniel's eyes. 

Carter smiled in her turn, 

"How did you get hurt sir? " 

The colonel sat down we the bed, propped up a pillow behind the back to be comfortable and then said, 

"I was chasing a rat like animal when I fell into a hole in the ground which was filled with muddy water. I found myself in a subterranean gallery, which I wandered along for several dozen meters lead by the rat's scent. That rat sure smelt good but I suddenly found myself surrounded by a large number of his friends! Rats the size of dogs! They attacked me at once, they hurt me and it's a miracle that I was able to escape from them! It was very painful but somehow I made it back to the temple. " 

Daniel nodded his head, 

"And fortunately for you, you collapsed in the center of the stone ring. Otherwise, you would have died - cat shaped."

Fraiser approached, a medical report in the hand, 

"You've been asleep for twenty-eight hours Colonel, and since you appear to be in great shape, you're dismissed from the infirmary, and General Hammond has asked me to tell you he is giving SG-1 the next two days off"

O'Neill grinned, 

"Two days..." [forty-eight hours of sex with Danny, yeah!]... Thank you Doctor.

* * *

O'Neill's house, in the evening

Leaning forward Daniel completely naked took possession of O'Neill's mouth, kissing him thoroughly. He pressed his tongue between the warm wet lips that parted willingly for him to taste the sweetness of his lover. Then he moved back eliciting a groan of loss from the colonel. 

"Let me undress you." 

Daniel removed O'Neill's sweats and tee shirt then tossed them carelessly aside on the floor. He admired the smooth, finely muscled torso, and trailed his hands over the other man's broad chest, delighting in the silky softness of the tanned skin dotted here and there with beauty spots. He brushed the hardening nipples and O'Neill responded immediately to his touch, both shivering and moaning. Bending forward the archaeologist took one of the nipples between his lips and sucked it softly. The colonel cried out in pain- delight when his lover started to nibble this tiny sensitive part of him. He then groaned when Daniel switched his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment while with one hand he cupped and fondled its counterpart and while the other hand roamed across his back. 

O'Neill let his hands roam on the linguist's brown hair, purring, as Daniel started to lick and suck his nipples alternately. The younger man then moved his mouth down and laid a path of butterfly kisses along the line of black and gray curled hairs running from the chest to the pubes and lower between his thighs, and over his stomach, feeling the skin covering itself with gooseflesh under the wet and gentle caress of his tongue. 

O'Neill moaned when Daniel knelt in front of him and pushed his lover's trousers and boxers down past his hips until they rested on the floor. He gazed then at the impressive cock, curved hard and tight against the flat belly, flushed with want and need; awaiting his touch. O'Neill shivered from the sight of the younger man running his tongue across his bottom lip twice as he looked up at him like he was the most delicious thing he had ever seen. Then he stepped out of his pants and underwear and kicked them to the side carelessly. Daniel wrapped his hands around the other man's throbbing cock; teasing at the shaft with long, slow strokes. He then lazily circled the very tip with his tongue, lapping at the drops of moisture, which had formed there, and smoothing it over the soft, purple head. 

"Ooooh God!" O'Neill breathed. 

Daniel took the colonel's rock hard shaft into his mouth. O'Neill gasped at the sensation of being taken into the warmth. He felt the lips and then the teeth graze over his erection and threw his head back trembling from head to toe under the surge of pleasure washing over him. He groaned aloud and said, 

"Ooooh yesssssssss!" Taking a deep, ragged breath, he looked down at his young lover, becoming instantly mesmerized as Daniel's mouth slid over the head of his partner's penis and tasting the familiar essence of the man he was in love with, causing his own organ to harden even further. 

The archaeologist nipped and licked the entire rock hard length eliciting sighs, gasps, and small cries of delight from the SG-1 leader. When the older man began to squirm, his chest heaving, legs trembling and then to thrust in his throat under his talented ministrations, Daniel slipped his mouth off of his lover making him groan with frustration and kissed his balls before taking them into his mouth, sucking gently. He didn't want his lover to explode in his mouth but on his chest and stomach, so he could see his beautiful face contorted in both bliss and agony. 

O'Neill's knees rapidly became weak and ignoring the white spots suddenly floating before his eyes, he leaned on Daniel's shoulders in order not to fall. He moaned with pleasure when his lover's hands cupped his buttocks to and stroked them. He jumped and let out a strangled cry when the young man parted his cheeks and screamed as Daniel suddenly plunged a single fingertip past his tight opening to brush against his prostrate. He stiffened and arched, throwing his head back. Daniel hurried to press hard on the base of the penis to stop his mate's release. 

Daniel pushed O'Neill backwards making him fall across the bed, and then worked his way knowingly down the colonel's neck, sucking and licking the pulse point, on the way to the older man's chest. He lingered here, lavishing the spot just on top of his lover's heart that made his Jack sigh as he kissed and nibbled amply muscled chest, the rough salt and pepper hairs gleaming with moisture. The archaeologist then nipped and kissed the tender skin of O'Neill's flat abdomen as the other man tried to get his breath; his body on fire with desire. Trailing his lips and tongue over his lover's hips, Daniel's hands roamed down O'Neill's legs and in-between to gently spread his legs apart, before settling himself between them. 

Daniel then swirled his tongue around his mate's navel. He rubbed his nose against O'Neill's pubic hair, inhaling the unique scent of his arousal. He heard the older man suck air through his teeth as he swiped his tongue across the tip of his engorged member. He then wrapped his lips around the head, and started to lick and nibble carefully at the other man's fully erect penis making his mate moan and arch up off the bed. He swirled his tongue and grazed his teeth gently around the slit then lapped wetly over each hot and heavy testicle, gently taking one at a time into his mouth to roll them slightly against his tongue, loving the taste and texture. 

O'Neill closed his eyes in bliss. 

"Oh yes, Danny, that's good, oh! That's so good, oh! Take me in your mouth now, please!"

Smiling wickedly Daniel ignored his lover's plea, wanting to tease him a little more, and he kept licking up the shaft, his lips pressing rhythmically around the thick vein. O'Neill moaned, groaned and grunted in bliss as he felt his lover's hands caressing his hips and he writhed in delirious pleasure as the mouth around his rock hard member exerted just the right amount of pressure in just the right rhythm. The linguist noticed his mate's hands clenching the mattress and decided it would be a good idea to stop teasing the colonel now before it was too late. He reached for the lubricant they kept in the bedside table and laid it on the bed beside O'Neill.

"Oh yes! Fuck me, Danny!" The older man begged before turning around to offer his buttocks to his lover.

Daniel poured the lubricant into his palm and then rubbing in his hands, he rapidly sheathed his throbbing member with, groaning in anticipated pleasure. He then spread a generous amount between his lover's buttocks cheeks gently traveling his fingers along the crack, up and down brushing the entrance of his tight opening at each time. The colonel moaned, pushed his legs aside, as wide as he could. Daniel took the opportunity to lick and bite the very sensitive skin of his lover's inner thighs and O'Neill writhed on the mattress. The older man arched and uttered a long groan of pleasure when he felt his lover slide one slippery finger past his tight ring of muscles immediately followed by a second finger. Daniel felt the muscles guarding the older man's opening shiver and contract then open even further than before as he thrust forward and backward inside his mate's warm, moist and smooth channel, stretching him carefully and slowly enjoying watching O'Neill squirm on the mattress, clutching the bedspread; enjoying to hear the happy noises he let out.

"I want you Danny! Hurry!" the colonel panted. "I want to feel you inside me! Please!"

Daniel knelt down between O'Neill's legs to slide a pillow underneath his partner, so that his puckered opening was at the same level as his fully erect member then eased his lover onto his lap. He pulled his lover's legs up over his shoulders, his wet, slick cock sliding easily between O'Neill's cheeks, his warm thighs pressed against his ass and spreading the other man's buttocks cheeks he placed his cock at the entrance. O'Neill involuntarily stiffened and the archaeologist had to fondle his testicles to help him relax. Daniel felt the ring of muscle trying to resist and pushed a little harder. He took his time, pushing forward and easing back, until the head finally slid inside. The colonel cried out with a knife-edge of pain when his mate entered him, starting with just the head, and then rocking back and forth, teasing, still teasing, letting him know that he was in control and would set the pace of his pleasure. He grabbed handfuls of the bedspread and clutched it so hard his hands ached.

Daniel heard O'Neill let out a strangled sob and stopped immediately to let the older man get used to his size. He intensely disliked the pain he knew he was causing his lover, but the greater part only knew the pleasure and would not allow him to back away. He wrapped an arm around him. He smiled reassuringly and said, 

"Jack, listen to me. I know it hurts, but you need to relax, okay?" 

O'Neill nodded his head, 

"Okay."

Daniel kissed his lover on his lips then sent a trail of wet small kisses from his throat to his hard right nipple, which he licked and sucked. Then he reached down and gently began to massage O'Neill's stomach. Gradually, he felt the older man's muscles begin to relax. Keeping up the light massage he eased forward a bit more then pulled back only to ease forward again. He began to thrust slowly in and back out, an inch or two deeper with each forward movement, until he was fully seated within the other man's body, gasping at the wonderful sensation. The tight passage was like a hot, velvet glove gripping him.

Finally fully sheathed Daniel forced himself to stay still while the colonel adjusted to him. Reaching up, he brushed the back of his hand over his lover's cheek, wiping away the tears he met there. 

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to hurt you." He smiled amusingly, "You shouldn't stay away from me... See? A week gone on another planet and you come back to me as tight as a virgin! And I hurt you like one! If you had stayed with me I would have kept you dilated, stretched and opened, fucking you as many times as possible. You have lost * one week of incredible fucking *!"

O'Neill nodded his head sadly, 

"Yes I know, Danny. But I have to obey Hammond. I couldn't say to him, "Sorry George, I have to stay with Daniel because he loves to fuck me - and I love to be fucked by him. Speaking of fucking, let's fuck me! I want more of you inside of me Danny!"

The colonel couldn't help but cry out when his lover pulled back and thrust forward for the first time. He arched off the bed as if he had received a stab and then uttered a strangled cry. The archaeologist worked his way in, and then held still for a second before pulling back out completely. With a grunt he pushed back inside all the way to his testicles and began to move his hips, just a little at the beginning, slowly, in a smooth rhythm, that his partner matched eagerly despite the burn around his entrance where the younger man's shaft rubbed. Quickly Daniel felt the pressure start to build and he moved with more force. It seemed an eternity and more to O'Neill before the pain retreated and his nerve endings began to register that something even faintly pleasurable was happening to his body. The pain then completely disappeared replaced by relief, and then by pleasure. 

After a couple of minutes O'Neill closed his legs across his lover's back to offer himself better. Knowing that his Jack had at last moved beyond the pain, Daniel began to speed up his movements. The colonel started contracting his gluteal muscles, shouting his pleasure whereas the young younger man found what he hoped to be the right angle for him to hit his partner's prostate, and began to thrust a little harder and faster. Driven by pure lust Daniel began to slam into his lover who began to let out ecstatic cries. He reached forward to encircle his mate's thick, hot, pulsating penis as he began to slide his hand in rhythm with each thrust. Daniel rode the older man. The colonel moved in perfect time with him, back slightly arched: now whispering maddening things.

Soon O'Neill was out of breath and trembling. Suddenly he felt a to shiver run down his spine, his testicles tightened and he froze in Daniel's arms all of his muscles rigid. He then writhed helplessly under the linguist as Daniel smashed into his flesh, faster, deeper, stronger. O'Neill's head thrashed back and forth on the mattress as he raised himself up to meet every driving thrust. Reaching down, Daniel grasped his lover's throbbing shaft and placing his hands on O'Neill's pumped it up and down with him, accelerating the strokes and the pressure on the pulsating member. 

Daniel felt O'Neill jerk around him and shudder against his skin and knew he was going to come. He thrust one last time as deeply as possible inside the colonel and then heard him crying out. O'Neill was overcome by a wave of pleasure and exploded, his head thrown back, his teeth gritted, his back arched. He splashed his partner's belly and chest with his semen and saw stars in front of his dazzled eyes. He believed that he was going to lose consciousness. He barely felt Daniel spilling his seed inside him; telling him, 

"I love you Jack" and then the younger man pull himself out of his loins. 

O'Neill suddenly felt like a rag doll, his legs flopped onto the bed, and he closed his eyes, still shuddering with the intensity of his orgasm. He was vaguely aware that his lover was covering his sweaty body with kisses and licks. His head was spinning and he was incapable of movement or coherent thought. He only came out of his post-coital haze when Daniel slapped him gently.

"Jack are you all right?" Asked the worried archaeologist, as he helped Jack sit up.

Daniel realized that O'Neill had his eyes closed, and that his body was heavy and sluggish against the headrest. He smiled and lay against his sleepy lover, a blissful smile on his lips, on his back. Then the linguist tenderly caressed his mate's cheek then moved on top of him. O'Neill was warm, comfortable smooth, perfect to sleep on. He nestled his head in the hollow of his lover's shoulder and closed his eyes.

* * *

O'Neill woke up early needing to pee only to find Daniel half lying on top of him, still asleep. One of his legs was thrown across his, his arm across his stomach and his head rested on his chest. The younger man moaned and moved completely on top of his lover nuzzling his neck and licking him like a cat. Jack suddenly became aroused when his lover began to rub himself against him, his morning erection against his groin. 

The older man wanted to stay in bed, to feel Danny's erect penis against his, but he really needed to pee. He murmured, 

"Shit! Shit! Shit and shit!" then the colonel wriggled his way delicately out from under Daniel. He ran as quietly as possible into the bathroom. He came back in the bedroom two minutes later to find his lover sprawled across the bed, snoring lightly, holding his pillow against him. As Jack didn't want to wake him getting back in, so he headed silently into the kitchen to make coffee.

A new day had started.

THE END


End file.
